


From the Best

by dnofsunshine



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Sibling Bonding, Vulnerable Taichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnofsunshine/pseuds/dnofsunshine
Summary: Taichi always knows what to do when Hikari has a nightmare. But when he has one, he's not so sure. Luckily, Hikari has learned from the best. Sibling fluff.
Relationships: Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	From the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Digimon!

It's dark outside when Taichi opens his eyes. There's a faint trace of moonlight that slips in through his window, but it's not enough to illuminate his and his sister's bedroom. The world tilts and sways under his eyelashes anyway, and it's disorienting. It seems like it's jumping around and around; his bed feels like it's shaking; he can't focus. He's not sure if it's because he's breathing too fast or because he's no longer laying down.

He's sitting up in seconds, curled into a half-ball, soaked in a thin sheet of sweat and panting. He has to cover his mouth to stop the scream that threatens to escape, fingers clenching so hard over his lips that it hurts.

He doesn't even know what his dream was about. Probably some distant memory, and not a good one. It's hazy, but still, it's got him in an iron grip of panic, and he doesn't know how to calm himself down. How can you feel so incredibly scared and not know the culprit? He's definitely not used to this. Thinks to himself that he has to be quiet before he wakes Hikari up.

Too late. Hikari—the lightest sleeper that he knows—is popping her head above his ladder in an instant. Concern is written all over her face, pulling her lips into a frown and making creases on her forehead.

"Onii-san?" she whispers, and it's so quiet that Taichi can barely hear her voice over the frantic beating of his heart. She makes a move to climb over the edge. "Hold on, Nii-san, I'm coming."

_No. You_ cannot _see me like this._

"N-no, don't," he stutters immediately, trying to push himself further into the corner of the top bunk even though there is nowhere else to go. "Don't. I'm o-ok."

She freezes, and he knows without looking that she doesn't believe him because she's the type of person who sees right through everyone. But that's not what matters. What matters is he is seventeen years old, huddled up on his bed like a child, so afraid he can hardly breathe. Pathetic, he thinks. He's too old for this.

So he keeps his eyes away from Hikari, ashamed. Shoves his blanket over his body so she won't see that he is trembling.

"Was it a dream? A bad one?" she asks after a long pause, and he hates how knowing her tone is. Not because this is a frequent occurrence for him. But because it's a frequent occurrence for _her._

Of course she would recognize it. She has suffered from nightmares since she was a little girl. While Hikari doesn't talk about them, he knows how greatly they affect her. How sometimes she'll be up for hours with him. Taichi has always known how to help her deal with them. Has always been there. But he doesn't know what to do now that their roles have switched.

He breathes in shakily, relieved when Hikari slowly descends the ladder. He's distantly aware of a door clicking seconds later, indicating that she has left the room, but he doesn't want to know why.

He wipes sweat from his face with hands that are uncharacteristically shaky. He's alright. At least he will be in a few minutes. Tries his best to sort himself out as fast as he can before Hikari returns.

She does after a time, and even though he is significantly calmer, he is still shaken up. The bed creaks as she steps onto the ladder again, and then she's looking at him again with a worried expression.

"I'm ok," he reassures, with more strength than earlier.

"I know," she replies quietly. "I… I made you some warm milk."

He blinks, confused. "Why?"

"It's what you and Mom do for me."

She says it so smoothly, like it isn't a big deal. Carefully maneuvers her way over the bed frame, glass of milk in hand, and when she reaches him, she coaxes the cup into his hands. "Drink it. You should know it helps."

He complies. Slowly. After several small sips, he says, "Thanks, sis."

She smiles, and it's a tired smile, but it's genuine. Crawls closer.

Hikari is barely five foot. Taichi is almost six foot. But suddenly there is no height difference, and he is the one who feels small as his sister languidly drapes her arms around his neck. Pulls him close. Presses her cheek into his collarbone.

"Was it bad?"

He sighs quietly. "I don't remember."

"I don't remember mine sometimes," she murmurs, fixing the blanket so it's covering his shoulders. Her comment stings, and he's not sure if it's his pride or if it's because he's reminded that she's been through this, too. He automatically shrugs the blanket off, and she frowns. "Don't do that."

"It's fine. _I'm_ fine."

"Finish your milk, Nii-san."

Biting back a rude comeback, Taichi once again complies and his frown disappears. The warmth slides down his throat easily; smoothly. It's strangely comforting, as is her presence. "Hikari—"

"What is it?"

He hesitates. "You didn't have to do this."

She closes her eyes, head falling onto his chest. "You don't have to do what you do for me, Nii-san."

"Course I do," he replies instantly. "You're my sister."

"And you're my brother." There's a pause as she lets out a slow breath. "Besides, I'm not gonna leave you alone up here."

"...Thank you," he whispers sincerely, gently hugging her.

He can hear her smile again. "I learned from the best, didn't I?"

Taichi chuckles, and they lapse into a soft silence. Hikari doesn't ask any more questions about his dream. In fact, within a few minutes, it seems she's asleep again. Her breath is slower, deeper. Her arm is still lazily draped over him. Taichi decides to close his eyes as well and drifts off into a peaceful slumber.

Doesn't have another nightmare.


End file.
